The public telecommunications network makes extensive use of signaling system number 7 (SS7) protocol to communicate among the various network elements. End-to-end routing of a signaling system number 7 message often requires the execution of a process called global title translation (GTT) . New telecommunications services such as local number portability (LNP) have created an increased demand for flexibility in global title translation; therefore, rapid creation of new global title translation algorithms is needed.
In order to create the software code to implement the new global title translation processes, many programming hours are needed if traditional computer programming methods are used. It is not uncommon to have a turn around of one to two years when new services must be coded directly in assembly and/or C programming languages. In today's fast paced telecommunications environment, this tedious and time consuming service implementation method is unacceptable.